


His Universe

by ophidianpoet



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 09:12:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1599503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ophidianpoet/pseuds/ophidianpoet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was his world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Universe

Facing each other across rain-swept asphalt under the sick green streetlights and across the chasm of hate-love-hate they’d kept torn open, the deposed queen and her despised (cherished) secretary move to lay hands on their weapons.

He, lifting the pistol with metal fingers, replacements for what she had torn off.

She, spreading gloved hands to show she’d brought no weapon, and who would dare hurt her?

She, no longer royalty, not anymore and especially not after exile (everyone knows what happens to the exiled) smiles.

Not at him. 

Never at him, because she’s still tearing at his heart with her green-painted nails that make devil-witch-marks in his flesh from three yards away.

He, no longer her agent, the most trusted of the queen, not anymore and he would never forget just how hot the desert of the exiles had been, smiles at the weapon in his artificial hand.

Aims at her.  
Been aiming at her for years.

He had heard she’d become the universe, and he believes it, with the stars splashed across her face, shining from her eyes, galaxies spinning and glowing in her hair and the way the planets were moving over the curves of her hips. 

Life-ruining bitch. 

She asks him what he is waiting for, and tells him to fire, pull the trigger, we don’t have all night, so he bares his teeth and he does precisely what he’s told and the city starts to fall around them even before the bullet crashes into her heart, tears a hole into the fabric of (space) her dress. 

He can’t go to her.

Catch her when she falls.

He can’t move when planets are spinning out of orbit and stars are gasping and dying and there is no more air because the universe is bleeding out of a bullet wound.


End file.
